Fragile Line
by lovesamemory
Summary: "Where did my story really start? When I was born? When my parents got a divorce?  I guess that you could say that it really started with him."-Niley Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Molly's POV 

Present

Where does my story begin? Maybe my birth or when my parents got a divorce? There are so many starting points to choose from. But I guess that it really started when something changed me into who I am. That started when he came into my life, it happened so fast, and then flamed out. It was all her fault too. But I guess his as well considering he fell for it. My life has been quite hard the last couple of months since we broke up. Actually more like hell since we broke up a year ago.

I fell into a depression after he broke up with me, my parents got divorced. Then when it all started to get better and I was actually starting to feel like myself again she decided I haven't done enough to her already lets make her life miserable. So this my story and it begins with him.

June 11, 2007

I was at my family barbecue today. The first one of the summer. I was sitting at the patio table laughing with the rest of my family. My little brother and sister were playing chicken in the pool with my older brother and sister. I busted out laughing as I watched Ella plunge into the water after Braison, my thirteen-year-old brother, successfully managed to push her in. I looked back over to my parents, my dad was grilling the burgers and hot dogs and my mom was setting out plates and stuff. I got up from my chair to help her. I grabbed the utensils and started to set them down next to all the plates. I looked confused as I looked at five extra setting we didn't need. "Mom why are there five extra places set?" "Oh the new neighbors that just moved form New Jersey are coming". I nodded continuing my task .

About ten minutes later I heard the doorbell ring, my mom went into the house to answer it. A couple of minutes later she returned with a family of four boys and the mom and dad. "Molly this is the Grey family" I smiled politely "Hi". Kids dinner is ready my mom called out why my dad introduced himself. My brothers and sisters came to the table and introduced themselves as well. We all sat down and settled into a casual conversation. I mostly started to talk to their son Nate. We had a lot in common and he was really hot. He had brown hair and warm brown Carmel eyes.

His older brother's names are Shane and Jason and his little brothers is Mattie. I felt so comfortable around him already and I haven't known him for more than an hour. How is that possible? It's like I have known him my entire life. But whatever we spent the rest of the night just talking and hanging out. He is becoming like my new best friend, I feel like I can tell him anything. Usually it takes me weeks to get to this point with someone I just met, but he is special. He is not an ordinary person, I think I am getting a crush on him too. "Nate time to go" Mrs. Gray said from the doorway. He looked back at his mom and nodded then to me. We both stood up and he pulled me into a hug, this is the first time we have contacted each other physically all night. Let me tell you it felt really good to be in his arms. I felt the sparks right away starting in my hands and traveling to the rest of my body. I also felt safe and loved something that I had never felt from somebody before. He pulled away too quickly for my liking. "Can I have your number, so I can call you to hang out?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled at him and took out my phone as he did the same. We traded and added each other's numbers. "It was great meeting you Nate, I'll call you later" I said smiling at him. "You better" he winked then walked out following his family out the front door.

After the barbeque I went upstairs and took a quick shower and then pulled on some boy shorts, one of my brothers t-shirts, and my fuzzy blue slippers from Wal-Mart. I liked to be comfy. I got into bed and turned on my light picking up my guitar. I started strumming some chords, getting ready to write a song. I loved to do that, it helps me express myself. Music is one of my many passions in life besides singing, dance, and cheer. After getting one chorus and a bridge down worth of lyrics, my blackberry started to ring. I picked it up off of my nightstand beside me. I looked at the caller I.D. and noticed that it was Nate calling me. I smiled to myself and quickly answered before it got to voicemail. "Hello" I spoke with a huge grin across my face. "I though you were going to call me?" he said playfully. "I did say that didn't I, oh well I must have forgot" he laughed. "That is very rude. Normally when someone promises to do something they keep it". "Well how do you know I keep my promises?" I said playfully into the receiver. "I can just tell. Also it is me, who wouldn't want to call the most awesome guy in the universe". I laughed, "Wow conceited much?" "Hey hey no need to hurt my feelings now. I was only stating the truth," I laughed at him again. It seems that I have been doing that a lot more than usual tonight.

For the rest of the night that is how the conversation went, we didn't hang up until around four in the morning. I went to sleep that night with the phone placed firmly in my hand next to my face on the pillow. I could already tell that this was going to be a great friendship if not more. Let's just say that I fell asleep dreaming about a brown eyed gorgeous boy that lives across the road that night.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed; I looked over at the clock it read 9:37. Hmm usually I didn't wake up until at least midday during the summer, especially when I went to bed at four in the morning. I smiled thinking about last night I feel like I had gotten to know him so much better, like I have known him my entire life, instead of just eighteen hours. I grabbed the phone out of my hand, and opened up a new text message.

Hey what up? - Molly

Sleeping- Nate

That's no fun get up lol-Molly

I don't want to I am tired and want to sleep-Nate

Well to bad I'm bored-Molly

Then go find something to do and let me sleep-Nate

No, I want to hang out today-Molly

Ughh fine I swear you are worse than Shane :q-Nate

Yeah and no one is worse than Shane :D haha- Molly

I'll be over in 20-Nate

I didn't feel the need to text him back. Instead I jumped out of my bed and flew into my bathroom to hurry and get ready. I took the quickest shower on record and curled my hair slightly. I looked over at the clock I had about ten minutes. I threw on an outfit and put some light make up on. I finished and heard to the doorbell ring. Perfect timing. I ran down the winding steps and got to the door. I didn't want to seem to eager, so I counted to five before I opened the door. "Hey" I smiled. He smiled back, and let me tell you it was the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. It lit up his entire face, and was warm and comforting. I stepped aside by the door so he could come inside the house. "So what do you want to do?" I questioned him as I closed the huge iron and wood door. "Umm…Oh I know let's go play guitar hero" I nodded my head and grabbed his hand leading him toward the basements steps. Reaching the bottom of the stairs we entered the game room. We walked over to the T.V. and I bent down to set up the game, when I realized I was still holding his hand. I quickly dropped hit and blushed a little bit. I handed him a guitar and strapped my white one around my shoulders. I turned to him.

"You ready to get your butt kicked Gray" I smirked. I was the best in my family at guitar hero we liked to have family competitions every once in a while. "You're on Hansen" he replied smirking just like I had. About an hour later we were in an intense battle on My Name Is Jonas. So far we were tied and decided this game would declare the winner between the two of us. The scores were constantly going in between us. I would be ahead then he would. All of a sudden I was granted with the one bolt of bright white lightening that I needed. It was the last fifty notes of the song, and this would seal the deal for me. I smiled widely and laughed igniting my star power. "NOOOO" Nate screamed as I hit every last note, giving me a higher score I needed to defeat him. The song ended quickly and I was declared winner. "Ha in your face Gray, I told you I was the master of guitar hero" I gloated doing a little dance around the couch. "Ya ya fine you win" he admitted defeat and setting his guitar down on the ground.

I was still celebrating my victory when he came over and grabbed me around the waist. I froze in place, and looked down at where his hands were. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. He just smirked and I saw a twinkle of mischief in his warm honey laced eyes. I started to shake my head "No you wouldn't". He smirked down at me "oh yes I would" he dug his fingers into my side. I squealed in laughter as he tickled me. I fell to the ground laughing while he continued his torture upon my soul. "Stop" I begged through my cries of laughter. "No" he responded digging into my sides again earning another round of hard laughter. "Stop please" I begged tears begining to pour out of my eyes from laughing so hard. "I will if you say that I Nate Gray am Champion at all things in guitar hero". I shook my head refusing to give him that power it was mine and I was not going to just give it away when he clearly lost the final battle round. "No" I protested. "Then fine have it your way" he dug into my sides once again.

I thought of a quick idea to end my torture, why hadn't I used it before, I had no idea. But it was pure genius. "Nate stop I can't breathe" I shouted and he automatically stopped. I took this as my advantage and quickly pushed him over in the process of me scrambling to my feet. I ran towards the stairs giggling as I heard him shout "Not so fast". I quickly looked over my shoulder as I booked it up the basement steps. He was right on my heels; I made it to the main level and around the corner heading towards the patio doors.

I got onto the grass next to the pool, when he caught me around my waist. "Got you," he said twirling me around in a circle. I giggled closing my eyes at the feeling I was getting. He dropped me on the ground but still had his big strong arms wrapped around my tiny frame. I turned around in his hold and looked up into his eyes smiling. He was smiling back at me, "I have never felt this way before" he admitted softly. I blushed and looked down "Neither have I". He pulled my chin up with his fingers, "Molly would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" I nodded biting my lip "I would absolutely love that". "Ill pick you up around seven?" I nodded my head in approval.

He picked me up behind my knees and into his arms holding me bridal style. "In the meantime" he smirked walking towards my pool. I shook my head furiously trying to wiggle my way out of his iron tight grip. "Nate No" I screamed. He just laughed and dropped me into the pool, making a splash and soaking me in the process. I surfaced and looked at him "I cannot believe that you just did that". "Oh I think I did" he replied chuckling. I swam to the edge of the pool where he was standing on the dry cement and stared up at his laughing form. "Will you help me out?" I asked giving him a puppy dog pout. "Fine" he whined and held out his hand. I grabbed onto and smirked, I yanked my hand back, sending him flying face first into the freezing cold chlorine water. He swam over to me "I cannot believe you just did that" he said gasping as he came closer to me. "Oh I think I just did," I said mocking him. After I said that we both just busted up laughing. It was so easy to be around him all the time. In the last day he has certainly become one of my best friends.

He left right after we got out of the pool, and I went upstairs to take a shower once again for the second time this day. I threw my clothes into the laundry basket in my bathroom and stepped in the steaming hot shower. I took my Paul Mitchell shampoo and poured about a quarter-sized amount into my hand. I lathered it through my long thick brunette hair that reached down to my mid back, and gently massaged my scalp. Let's just say that my hair was so thick I probably wouldn't go bald soon or at anytime in my life, so that's good. I washed it out of my hair and then proceeded to do the same process with my conditioner. After rinsing my conditioner out I quickly shaved and washed my body off. I got out of the shower and dried my body off. I through the towel into the white plastic hamper that held the rest of my dirty clothes that needed to be washed.

I pulled on my juicy sweat tracksuit from, and a white tank top underneath the matching jacket to the pants. I ran a brush through my soft long locks, untangling its disaster of webs. I parted my long hair to the side and decided to let it dry naturally in curls I could always fix it later. Right now I really didn't care all I wanted to do was go crawl into my warm comfy bed with my baby, my MacBook pro, and surf the net. I walked back into my room and looked at the clock first it was only like two o'clock. I didn't need to start getting ready until at least five thirty. I crawled onto my bed and laid against my pillows with my laptop securely in the tight clutches of my hands. I was so protective of it. It was like my own child, since I was to young to have a child of my own of course, I mean come on I am only fifteen years old. It was the closest thing to having my own child. I would always protect it with my life. I opened the lid and watched it turn on silently and pull up a box for me to enter my password. I quickly did so and opened up safari. I decided to do a little online shopping to lazy to even go to the mall. I bought a couple of things and looked at the time, it had only been a half an hour.

I decided to take a quick nap so I would be refreshed for my first date tonight. I was so excited; he was everything that I wanted in a guy. Sweet, caring, serious, playful, and funny. He just knew exactly what I always wanted and had quickly become one of my closest friends. Which is weird considering I usually don't let someone into my life that fast. I usually don't trust people easily, and have my guard up. But with just one look from those eyes, all my walls just went crumbling down. No guy had ever been able to get past them like he was able to and It amazed me. I put them up so I would never have to feel heart broken. But I guess that he was just an exception to my heart, my only exception. He was special, and I had a feeling that my major crush on him was not just going to be a crush much longer.

I woke up to someone shaking my body and calling out my name. I opened my eyes to see my blonde haired best friend sitting next to me on the bed. "Molly wake up" I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. "I am awake dufous" she grinned. "Tell me all about him" she said getting into her story time position as I liked to call it. I laughed at how excited she was. But that was just normal Lilly for you she was one strange child. She has been my best friend since the first day way met in Ms. Robinson's class. All the way back in Kindergarten. It was the first day and it was coloring time. I had the sixty-four pack while she had the twelve. I offered to share and bam we were inseparable, and the rest is pretty much history. She was the sister, I always wanted, that was my age at least. She was always there for me when I needed her. Like when my grandpa died I was so close to him and I just cried for days refusing to come out of my room. After the first day of being hauled up in my room, she barged in and just curled up next to me wrapping her arms around my shoulders, crying with me. She stayed with me for a week straight, always by my side. She was more to me than I could ever ask for.

"Well he came over last night with his family for our barbeque, that you by the way should have been at. My parents invited them, they just moved across the street from New Jersey. We hit it off right away, and talked all night long. I felt so comfortable around him like I had known him my whole life. You know how hard it is to let someone in, so I know that he is my exception. He made me laugh all night long, and then he had to leave. We hugged and exchanged numbers; we talked all night long until about four in the morning. He came over and played guitar hero, I kicked his butt, he chased me outside, asked me out, through me into the pool, I showered, got dressed, online shopped a little, took a nap, and here we are. That is pretty much all that has happened in the last twenty four hours." I took a deep breath. That is hard to get out all at once. "OMG" she squealed and I laughed at her once again.

She dragged me into my walk in closet and pushed a bunch of clothes into my arms. She turned me around and guided me into the bathroom. "Now try all of those on and don't you think you can get away without me seeing them on you first missy" she demanded closing the door. I laughed at her and quickly tried on all the outfits. We decided on a white cream lace strapless dress. It went to my knees and hugged my curves in all the right places. We paired them with light baby blue stilettos that I had just gotten three days ago. I was glad that I was actually going to wear them, since I didn't think I was going to at all. I added some bracelets, and some silver bangles, rings. Lily plugged in my curling iron and waited for it to heat up. After about five minutes she touched the barrel checking to see how hot it was. Deciding that it was hot enough she pushed me down in front of the mirror in the bathroom in a chair. She grabbed a hold of the ceramic hot tool and wrapped my hair around the outside. She held it for about a minute, and let the soft beachy waves flow down my back.

She did the same for the rest of my hair and when I was done it looked gorgeous. She pulled the sides up with a couple of bobby pins. Securing the hair in place. Next she applied a light layer of foundation, mascara, and coral colored lip-gloss. "There all done I have created a little hottie. Nate wont be able to keep his eyes off of you" she smirked. I laughed pulling her into a hug and thanking her. She handed me a blue matching clutch to put some money, my keys, phone, and lip-gloss into. "Alright I'm leaving," she said right as the bell rang. "Oh looks like he is here," I said excitedly as I sprinted into the hall. I watched from the top of the stairs as my mom answered the door. "Hi Nate" she smiled warmly. "Hi, Mrs. Hansen I'm here to get Molly for our date" she smiled and stepped aside to let him come in. I smiled at what he was wearing black pants and a blue polo to match. He looked handsome. I smiled as I walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Hey Molly you look beautiful" he commented grabbing a hold of my soft little hand into his larger one and pulling me into him for a hug. I smiled and pulled away "You don't look to bad yourself" he pulled me down my walkway and towards his parked car on the side of the street. He opened the door for me and I slid into the seat "What a gentlemen" I commented kissing his cheek to show my appreciation. He closed my door and went a round and slid into his own seat. He pulled away from the curb and we set off down the street. I was wondering where we were going to go so I voiced my thoughts "Where are we going?" He chuckled "It's a surprise". I groaned, "I hate surprises". He just laughed at me. After about ten minutes in the car we were still driving. "Are we gonna be there soon "I asked impatiently. He glanced over at me; sending one of his gorgeous smiles my way "Patience Molly."

I looked up to see where we were and gasped. We were at the beach that was deserted, and at sunset. It was perfect; we got out strolled down to the beach from the parking lot. I pulled of my heals so I could walk through the sand and held them with one had. I felt Nate grab my free hand and lace our fingers together. I smiled down and blushed, our fingers fit perfectly together. We came to a sudden stop and I looked up. I was surprised at what I saw. Not only had we gone to the beach at sunset for our first date. But under a palm tree sat a blanket, candles, and food. I turned to look at Nate "You did all of this?" "Yes do you like it?" he asked curiously. I shook my head and watched his face fall a little bit. I grinned hugely "No I love it". His eyes automatically lit back up.

He pulled me over to the blanket that he had set out and we sat down. I watched in silence as he took out sandwiches and handed one too me. "Sorry this is the best cooking I can do". I laughed at him "It's okay it's the best I can do to and I love sandwiches." He smiled back at me; we made causal conversation during dinner. After we ate he put all of the stuff back into the basket, and pulled me up. We started to walk across the sand. "Okay twenty questions" I suggested wanting to get to know him better. "Ill go first um favorite color?" I asked. "Blue yours?" "Lime green, favorite place to go?" "New Jersey, favorite food?" "Chicken Alfredo. Favorite ride?" "Roller coasters, Favorite Drink?" "Coke, Favorite person to be with?" We stopped walking and he turned to me. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on my lips. He pulled away from me a little "You" he whispered. I smiled and leaned back in to kiss him again. Let's just say that it was the best date of my life.

**Happy NILEY 's up my readers? I am so sorry I haven't posted anything new lately like I promised you I would. My Senior year was so hectic, but I am now GRADUATED from high school, so that is good. But this is my story that I wrote in my creative writing class, and it is all finished I just need to go through and edit some things. So that means faster updates for all of you. So please review and tell me what you think, cause I really love this story. Anyone can review my story's you don't need to have a fanfiction account. I would love to read whatever feedback you give me, good and bad. So please review. **

**LOVE, hope4niley**

**Twitter-hope4niley**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly's POV

Present

That was the beginning of our relationship. We were together all summer. We would have pool parties all the time with our friends and the kids from school. Lily and I quickly became best friends with Shane and Jason. We introduced them to our other really good friend Emily, We all became inseparable. At the end of August we started our freshman year at Hill Crest High School. Nate and I still continued to date, until she came and it all changed.

October 5 2008

I walked into the front doors of the school holding hands and laughing with Nate and laughing with my five best friends.

"Hey Mol what time is cheer practice?" Lilly asked.

I turned to her "right after school" I smiled as she thanked me.

At the beginning of the school year I was named the new head cheerleader for the next three years. I was surprised that they had picked a sophomore, but I didn't complain. I was so excited and Lily is on the squad with me.

"Ill sees you at lunch Mol" Nate said kissing my forehead lovingly and walked of toward his first period English class. The rest of us separated and went to class.

After French I walked down to the cafeteria and said hi to all my other friends. Another thing we were also quite popular. But we were nice, not those bitchy and horrible types. I walked through the doors and towards our table. I noticed someone sitting in my seat, someone I didn't recognize or know. Right in between Lily and Nate. I got to the table and stood next to Nate. He stood up and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Molly this is Rachel she is new here" he said introducing us.

I smiled at her and she plastered a fake smile across her face.

"Hi Molly".

Ugh I could already tell she was going to be bad thing for me. I still didn't want to judge her though maybe she was just having a bad first day. So I decided that I was going to be the nice friendly person I was.

"Hi where did you move from?" I asked sitting in the empty seat next to Shane.

"Texas" was all she said before she flipped her head towards Nate.

Umm talk about rude. She sent Nate a flirty smile and he sent one right back. Okay what the hell?

This is how the rest of lunch continued. She was telling everyone about her great awesome life and was constantly flirting with Nate while he flirted back. Whenever I tried to ask her a question and get to know her better I would be cut off and ignored. So I just sat and played with my food. Lunch was almost over when I heard someone say my name. I looked up from my food and saw all of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Nate asked me a question "Rachel was just saying that she wanted to join the cheerleading team. So since you are captain, it's your decision."

I looked at all their faces to see them waiting for me to make a decision. I really don't want her on the team. She wasn't all that nice, and she had an attitude. She was also flirting with my boyfriend, okay maybe I was jealous. I looked back to Nate who looked at me expectantly.

"Sure we could always use another girl" I said fake smiling at her.

Nate smiled and quickly kissed me as the bell rang. I got up and waited for him, we had our next class together.

"Hey Molly, Rachel has history with us" of course she does.

I put on a fake smile was again for the billionth time to hide my emotions. The whole way to History was a repeat of lunch, them flirting and me being ignored. I was starting to get angry. I was about to sit where I always sat until Nate stopped me.

"Mol is it okay if Ray sits here. Since she doesn't know anyone else in class?"

of course not but I wasn't going to say that and start something .

"sure ill go sit over by Katie." I replied.

I slung m bag over my shoulder and walked to an empty desk by Katie. Ray how cute. Not. He already has a cute little pet name for her. Could this day get any worse?

"Hey why aren't you sitting with Nate?' Katie asked confused.

Katie was a really good friend of mine as well, actually one of my best friends, we just didn't hang out a lot. We had different groups of friends. But I knew that if I every needed her or to talk she would be there.

"Rachel the new girl is sitting by him" I said rolling my eyes.

She looked at me confused "Why?"

I told her the story of what happened at lunch and walking to class.

"Am I just being jealous?" I asked knowing she would tell me the truth.

"Maybe a little, but he shouldn't be ignoring you" she said honestly.

"I know" I sighed looking over at Nate still talking to her.

Once again flirting why would he be flirting with her? He had a girlfriend, and I knew that he loved me. I hoped it was only because she is a new girl. Fresh meat, she is pretty, and he is a boy. All the boys always flirted with the new girls. I just hoped that this was the reason.

Present

What I didn't know was that was only the beginning of a long two months a head of me.

**Alright I know this is a little short but I am trying how to figure out how to split up chapters still. Thank you for all the readers and alerts, it means a lot. Please review and tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you. Oh and Rachel is not Selena, I pictured her as more of Nicole for some reason.**

**Love, Hope4Niley**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly's POV

One week later

This last week I have never felt so alone in my life. Everyone kept blowing me off for Rachel, especially Nate. Every time I tried to make plans with him he would already have plans with Rachel. I was starting to really dislike her. Not only that but at cheer she would try to take over, and she wasn't that great of cheerleader at that. She could barley do a cartwheel but for the sake of having my boyfriend mad at me, I kept her on the squad. I didn't say anything to her to make her mad, I was nothing but nice. Since I had every right to be the nastiest person ever to her, I just didn't say anything. She seemed to hate me; she would say these snide comments to me only when it was just the two of us though. I don't know why I had never done anything to her. She had my life that I had been missing. She had all of my best friends except for Katie, my boyfriend, they would do stuff together all the time. While I would just sit at home and do nothing. I went to school, went to cheer practice, came home, ate, did homework, and went back to sleep. But today was the day that was all going to change I was going to get my life back.

It was a Friday and there was a football game tonight. Shane and Nate are on the team. It was tradition that after every game Nate and I would go out just the two of us. If he bailed on me again tonight, I was going to loose my freaking mind. For his sake he better have not made any plans with her. I was in room getting ready for the game. I had already put on my red and black uniform. I was in the middle of French braiding my bangs, and pulled them back with a bobby pin. I was going to leave it down until the start of the game, I had straightened it and I was going to leave it down until the last possible moment. I went and grabbed my cheer bag and put my purse, warm ups, red and black ribbon, and water bottle in. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table reading the paper while my mom was cutting vegetables on the counter.

"Okay I'm leaving" I said going over to my mom giving her a hug.

"Okay sweetie good luck, we will be at the game tonight when it starts. Oh here is your food to take with you" she said hugging me back and handing me my sandwich.

I thanked her and walked over to my dad. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left.

I pulled into the school parking lot in my silver Land Rover 4 with music blasting through my speakers. I pulled into my usual stall and pulled my iPod out of the aux cord and stuffed it into my cheer bag with the rest of my stuff. I put the strap on my shoulder and hoped out of my car. I locked the door and headed towards the girls locker room. I was the first one in there, no one was supposed to be here for like another hour. I went over to my locker and set my stuff down. I wouldn't need it while I waited for the rest of the team.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out my head phones and iPod. I walked to the gym while I scrolled through my cheer playlist. I was going to perfect my new routine for Regional's that was coming up before I taught it to the team. I put the ear buds in and started up the music. I waited for the right cue then started to dance and do the stunts I could do without my team. After practicing for about 45 minutes going over it at least ten times, I decided to go back into the locker room. I noticed most of the girls there. I told them to start heading up to the football stadium. I grabbed my bag and put my iPod away and started to follow them up to the field. When I got there I saw all the girls waiting for me. I put my stuff down and walked in front of the girls.

"All right girls were going to start by two laps around the track" I said then started to jog around the field.

Once we finished with the two laps we started to stretch, I really didn't want or need for someone to pull a muscle because they were not warmed up right.

The football players came onto the field just as we were getting done with warming up. They started to get ready for the game as well, and were distracting some of the girls. I saw Rachel staring at someone, so I followed her gaze. I reached to where she was looking, and who was it. Nate. shocker. He was passing the ball back and forth to Shane. I just rolled my eyes, and turned back to the team.

"Okay girls, we need to go over the routine for half time a couple of times. I want to make sure we are perfect." I yelled so everyone could hear me.

I pulled out my Itouch and found the music I was looking for. I hooked it up to the stereo we brought up from the locker room. I started the music and all the girls got into place. I started to count as they did the routine. I noticed Rachel on the end; she was doing very well with this routine, maybe because I choreographed something especially for her that I knew she would be able to do. Which wasn't a lot.

Before I knew the game was going to start in five minutes and the stands were already packed. I walked over to my bag to drink some of my water. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, I smiled finally happy that Nate came over. I turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. After a couple seconds I pulled away.

"Was that your way of saying hi?" I asked wiping off some lip gloss that had smeared.

He laughed "Hi" .

I smiled again I had missed him this last week.

"I missed you today" he said sweetly.

I blushed and looked down, good to know that. it made me feel a little bit better about him ditching me all week. Although I was still mad, now was not the place to talk about it. I also didn't want the only time I have really even talked to him this week, to have us fighting. I looked over at the scoreboard noticing the game was about to start.

I looked back at Nate "good luck baby" I said kissing him quickly again.

"You too" he smiled giving me one last pack before walking towards the coach.

I looked to my right and saw Rachel glaring at me. Okay what the hell? He is my boyfriend so why should she even be mad. Ugg whatever. I pulled the hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair up. I grabbed my pom poms out of my bag and walked over to the rest of the squad and started to cheer.

It was half time and we were ahead by seven. Nate ran by as we made our way out onto the field. He winked at me and I winked back. Grinning I got into place waiting for the music to begin. I loved performing and cheer, it always got my mind off of things. Soon the routine that I had choreographed ended and the crowd stood up and cheered. We walked off and I watched as the game started again. We lined up on the track preparing to go in twos doing a series of back flips and other stunts. At the end of the fourth quarter we stopped cheering for a minute and I decided to watch the rest of the game.

I watched as Shane pass the ball fifty yards in a perfect arc into Nicks hands as he ran the rest of the way down the field scoring a touchdown and wining us the game. The cheerleaders ran out onto the field. All the guys were huddled around Nate cheering him on. Once they saw me the new to get out of my way so I could get to him. When I did finally get to him I jumped on him in a bear hug. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around while I giggled.

When he put me down I grinned up at him "Congratulations superstar".

He smirked back down at me "I couldn't have done it without my lucky charm".

I rolled my eyes playfully "Really Nate really, I bet you only said that so I would kiss you". He laughed at me "Okay so you are right".

"You know if you want me to kiss you all you have to do is ask "I said flirting with him a little.

"Kiss me".

As soon as those words left his mouth I pulled him into a knee weakening kiss When we pulled apart he had a massive smile on his face.

"I love you" he whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too" I said.

I couldn't stop smiling I was feeling a lot better just being in his arms.

**I really want to know what you guys think of this story so please leave me a review. Also how do you guys feel about Dick, it makes me mad. Not that I am not happy that Nick, cause I am. I just don't think he should be dating a 26 year old, it is a little creepy. Anyways follow me on twitter. Love all of you sooo much. **

**Love, Hope4Niley**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly POV

I was sitting wrapped up in Nate's arms in our spot. We were just sitting and enjoying the sound of the crashing waves against the shore. I was looking up at the stars, wondering what was going on with everything. I didn't want to start anything, but it was driving me crazy, I needed to know.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate whispered softly into my ear.

I turned around to face him, "Why have you not talked or spent any time with me all week?"

He looked at me confused "what are you talking about? We have hung out and talked".

I rolled my eyes "No we haven't every time I talk to you at school you are always with Rachel and ignore me. Then whenever I try to make plans with you, you blow me off for her. This is the first time we have actually talked and hung out in a week and half. Do you have feelings for her? Is that why you are ignoring me Nate?" I asked the last part softly and looking down at my hands.

He was silent for a minute, and then tilted my head up with his fingers.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I have been spending more time with Rachel than with you. I was just trying to be friendly to her since she didn't know anyone. I'm sorry that I ignored you and haven't talked to you all week that was never my intention. Nor was me blowing you off for her. I am so sorry that I ever made you feel that way. I love you so much, I don't want to loose you ever."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, he had answered all my questions but one. The one that was the most important to me.

"Nate you never answered. Do you have feelings for her?" I asked looking straight into his eyes so I could see if he was lying to me or not.

"Molly I promise you I have no feelings towards her but friendship"

I nodded and looked back down. He pulled me back into his arms tightly and I snuggled my head back into his neck. We sat there in silence for a minute, after our conversation. He said that he didn't have any feelings for Rachel, but there was a voice in the back of my mind that said that he did. I didn't know what to believe. About half an hour later we were still sitting there with his arms wrapped around me, when I heard footsteps behind us. I looked behind us and there she was. What the heck was she doing here? She was new. How did she even know about this place? I turned around to face front when she came and sat down beside Nate and I.

"Hey what are you doing here Molly? I thought this was only Nate's place" she said a smirk covering her face.

I froze in place. What…he...couldn't have. I pulled myself out of his arms and faced him.

He looked down and I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I turned to Rachel and started to talk.

"No, actually it is our place. No one knows about it" I said then I started to walk away.

"Molly"

I heard him scream as I made my way up the beach, towards my house. I heard him right behind me, by now we weren't in hearing distance of Rachel. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I had tears streaming down my face, and to say I was angry was an understatement.

"Baby" he whispered his eyes pleading.

"No" I screamed trying to walk away from him, But his grip on me was to strong .

"I'm so sorry Mol, I wasn't even thinking. We were talking and I just brought her here".

I rolled my eyes and laughed humorlessly, while wiping away some of the tears

"So you brought her to our spot, because you were talking. We promised it was only for us. No one would even know about it. Lily, Katie, and Emily,my best friends in the whole entire world, don't even know about it. And you brought a girl you just barley met to our spot. You broke our promise, it feels so great to know that you would do that. What other promises are you going to break Nate?" I screamed at him.

I just wanted to be so far away from him right now. I felt like that she was invading our relationship, and he was bringing her in to it. It should be between him and me. It was our thing, something special we only shared with each other. I felt betrayed and hurt.

I pulled my arm out of his grip and started to walk away again. He ran in front of me blocking my path.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have brought her here. I'm not perfect Molly I make mistakes. I'm sorry I broke a promise to you. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked getting angry.

"I don't know Nate" I said softly and walked away from him for the final time that night.

I walked about a mile away from the beach, before I pulled out my phone and called Katie. I would have called Lily or Emily but Lilly left after the game to go to her dad's for the weekend, and Emily had a date with Jason.

"Hollo" she said into her phone. I almost laughed, but I felt sobs overcome me .

"Katie can you come get me?" I asked tears starting to fall rapidly down my cold cheeks.

"Sure, Molly what's wrong?" she asked concerned, I could hear her walking out her door.

"Ill tell you later just come get me I'm about a mile away from the beach" I said closing my eyes tightly, trying to make them stop.

"I'm on my way" she said right before hanging up the phone.

I put my blackberry back in my pocket and sat down on the bench I was by. About three minutes later I saw Katie's car pull in front of me. It was raining now and I was soaked. She jumped out of her car and ran over to my side. She pulled me into her arms, as I broke down sobbing. We just sat there in the rain for I don't know how long as I cried.

**So I would really love to hear what you guys think of this story so far, so please review, It would mean a lot to me. Also if you guys have any stories you have read or written recently add it to your review, I need new stuff to read. Haha anyway thanks to all who have favorited and added alerts to this story it means a lot.**

**Love, Hope4Niley**

**P.S. I have a new twitter name, I got tired of my old one.**

**Twitter- LovesaMemory**


	5. Chapter 5

Mollys POV

I woke up the next morning in a horrible mood. I didn't feel any better, when I got home my parents were already asleep and Katie had to go home. I had cried myself to sleep. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess, my hair was in a messy bun, I had tear streaks all over my face, and my eyes were red and swollen. I washed my face, and went back into my room. I collapsed onto my bed and pulled a blanket around me.

I thought back to last night. I couldn't believe he would do that. I felt that it proved that he didn't value our relationship in the way that he used too. It was something so special to the both of us at one point, but I guess that it was just me now. He decided to break a promise to me, someone he claims to love. If He can't keep a promise he shouldn't be making it. The tears were still streaming down my face. I heard a knock on my door, and saw my older sister Ella put her head around it.

"Mol breakfast is read…" she started to say but then saw my shoulders start to shake.

She quickly came into my room, and shut the door behind her. She crawled onto the bed with me, and pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Mol what wrong?" she asked concerned.

I pulled away a little to look into her eyes.

"There is this new girl Rachel at school this week. Nate started to talk to her, on Monday at lunch I went into the lunch room, she was sitting in my seat and they were flirting. They ignored me and just talked the whole time, every time I tried to ask her a question she would glare at me and ignore me. So soon after I just stopped trying. Nate asked me to put her on the squad and I did for him. The rest of the week whenever I tried to make plans with him he would just blow me off for her. I would try to talk to him and he would just ignore me. Then yesterday at the game, he came up to me and started to talk to me again. I thought it was kind of weird, but I talked to him because I had missed him. I pretended that nothing was wrong and that I wasn't mad at him. We went to our spot after the game, and we talked everything out. Then all of a sudden Rachel shows up. I was confused as to why she was there considering she just moved here from Texas. Then I figured out she knew about our spot, so I got angry and walked away. He had broken our promise of not showing anyone our spot. It was special and just some place for us to go away to together. I felt like he didn't value our relationship and that he was bringing someone else into to it. It felt like he betrayed me. Then he walked after me screaming my name, and we got into a big fight. I walked away from him, called Katie, and broke down on the street when she came and got me. I cried myself to sleep last night when I got home, woke up and here we are" I said still crying silently.

"Oh sweetie, it's just a rough patch you are going through. It will all be okay"

I just nodded and dug my head into her shoulder as she rubbed my back. I was still sitting in my bed later that night, mad and upset. But more mad right now. I had stopped crying about it after I told Ella what had happened. I didn't know how I was going to fix this, or get over what I was feeling. I did know that it was going to take some work. I heard my phone alert go off, it was the song that was set for when Nate calls me.

I picked up my blackberry from off the nightstand next to me, and hit the ignore button. That was the first time he has called me. I went and picked up the Notebook and put it into my DVD player. I went back to bed and snuggled up into the sheets, watching one of my favorite movies. My phone started to ring again, I pressed ignore again. Soon I got a beep signaling a text message. I let the movie play as I opened the new message.

Please answer your phone-Nate

I didn't reply as it rang for the third time. Now I was starting to get annoyed on top of my anger. I didn't want to talk to him right now didn't he get that. If I did I would answer my phone.

I got about half way through my movie when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Mom, I don't want to talk" I mumbled.

I heard my door open, but I didn't look over my shoulder. Why couldn't anyone see that I didn't want to talk right now? Was it that hard to understand?

"I'm not your mom" I heard a voice say. I rolled over and looked at the person in my room. Nate. What a surprise.

"I don't want to talk to you either, so can you just leave?" I asked turning back over to my previous position and continued to watch Allie try on wedding dress.

I felt the mattress sink down next to me. Great he didn't like to do what I asked did he. He grabbed my remote from next to me and paused the movie.

"Mol, just talk to me please" he begged.

I turned and glared at him "Oh you want to talk now do you?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes, just talk to me that is all that I ask".

"Well to bad. When I wanted to talk to you earlier this week you just ignored me. Not a nice feeling of having your girlfriend ignore you is it?" I spat turning away from him.

He sighed and lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't move to face, I was determined to ignore him,

"I deserve that but please just talk to me".

Glad to see that he agreed with me. I decided to turn to face him

"talk "I said a little harshly.

"Okay I'm sorry that I took her to our spot in the first place. I shouldn't have done that, I know I broke our promise. I'm sorry but I don't know how I can fix it, if I could go back and change it I would but I can't . I'm sorry I have ignored you all week; it wasn't my intention, also for not hanging out with you at all. I love you so much, not Rachel, you. After you walked away from me last night, I broke down. It felt like you had walked out of my life and away from me. I just wanted to hold you in my arms again and never let you go." He said softly tears welling up in his eyes.

He pulled me into a hug and I started to cry into his shoulder. He pulled me tighter against him and started to rub circles in my back, comforting me. I felt his tears hitting my shoulder. I pulled away no longer crying, I looked at him as he brushed away my tears. I knew he truly meant what he was saying I could see it in his eyes. He had water lines running down his face, I leaned my forehead against his and shut my eyes.

"You will never lose me."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and I smiled. I loved when he kissed me, I could feel his love. Our lips continued to move in sync for a couple of minutes until I pulled away.

"I love you" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you too"

"I would never walk away from you, I love you too. So so much, I don't think you will ever understand." He smiled and kissed me again.

So I decided that he just made a mistake and deserved another chance. We just sat in my bed and talked for the rest of the day.

**Whats up? So it has been a pretty uneventful week. I also saw that miley got a new puppy, he looks so cute. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I was excited to wake up the next morning and read them. Please continue to read and review. **

**LOVE HOPE4Niley **


	6. Chapter 6

Molly's POV

We spent the rest of the day just in my room watching movies, talking, and just enjoying time together. I had missed this over the week. It felt like we hadn't hung out in forever just the two of us. But when I was with him, that's how it always was. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. He meant so much to me; I loved him more than anything. I would do everything for him. The next day I woke up and noticed that he was still next to me. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly. And his face was buried into my neck.

I smiled he looked so cute and peaceful. I stroked his face lightly for just a minute, watching him as he slept.

"Good morning love" he said sleepily.

I smiled at the nickname. "Good morning" I said watching his face, wanting to see his eyes that I loved so much.

A couple of seconds later they fluttered open, revealing his warm brown eyes laced with honey. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek lightly.

"You look beautiful" he said staring at me. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness; he would say something like that.

"What do you mean I am always beautiful" I shot back with a witty comment.

"No need to go get a big head on me love, I love everything about you, but I don't think I would love the ego there. So watch it." He said shooting back at me.

I just laughed and kissed him softly.

"Let's get up and go eat breakfast" I said sitting up from my position on my bed.

"No" he said whining and pulling me back down next to him in an iron tight grip.

"Well to bad I am hungry" I said laughing at his antics.

"Fine" wow he was a whiner today.

I got up and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. While I was brushing I felt a pair of tan strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked into the mirror and smiled at him while I kept my hand in circular motions. He placed a kiss on my neck while I was rinsing out my mouth. I put my toothbrush back in the holder and turned to him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready "I confirmed grabbing his hand and leading him down to the kitchen where my family was seated.

When we got to the kitchen I was greeted with a wonderful sight I loved so much. My mom was at the kitchen island flipping pancakes, Braison and Jessie sitting in front of her just watching intently like a pack of hungry wolves. Ella and Bailey sat next to my dad at the table. I went and sat down in my usual spot across from Ella and Nate sat down next to me.

"Good morning Mol" Ella said smiling at me "and Nate" she added when she saw him next to me.

"Morning" I said back happily.

Braison and Jessie came over to the table and sat down next to Nate and started a conversation with him. They were really close, we all were, The Greys and Hansen's were like one big family. Our parents were best friends and treated each other's kids as their own.

I looked back to Ella and she started to ask me questions "Everything good now?"

I looked around to see if anyone had heard, but everyone was still engrossed with what they were doing before.

I smiled at her "better than ever".

"Good" she said smiling. That's how the rest of the morning went. We all ate breakfast laughing and talking.

**I know that it is kind of short but oh well I have to break the chapters up somehow. Anyway I want to thank all to those of you who reviewed I love to read them. i changed my twitter to LovesaMemory if anyone was trying to find it. **

**Thanks love always **

**Hope4Niley**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly's POV

It's hard to look back now and still imagine my family like that. We were all happy once, but that all changed. I don't even remember the last time that I saw us all happy, it has fallen apart. My life is gone, and I am determined to get it back, in some way. You are probably a little confused as to what I am talking about. It all started to fall apart about a month later when it was Nate and I's two year anniversary.

Flashback

I was excited it was Nate and I's official anniversary tonight. He promised that he would make plans for us tonight. He never breaks promises, except for that one minor one last month. I was wondering what he had planned and I couldn't wait to get to school to see him. It was a Friday night and luckily it happened when there wasn't a football game tonight.

That was rare, considering there is one every Friday night. I pulled into my usual spot and walked into the building. I went to our meeting place and saw Lily, Emily, Shane, and Jason there. Huh that was weird Nate came with his brothers. I looked at them, about to ask where he was when I heard laughter. I turned around to look for the source and was surprised to see Nate come in laughing his head off with Rachel. Why was he with her this morning? I mean they have been spending a lot more time together than usual, and it bothered me. I haven't said anything else to Nate about it, not wanting to cause another big fight, like last month.

I just shook it off, as they came up to us. The last thing I wanted was another fight on our two year anniversary. I smiled at him and he started to talk.

"Hey guys" he smiled.

"Hey where were you earlier?" I asked curious.

"Rachel needed a ride to school, so I went and picked her up instead of going with Shane and Jason." He explained.

See Molly he was just doing something nice for Rachel. I smiled and nodded.

"Well me and Ray are going to go to our first period so see you later guys" he said and they walked away.

Okay what the heck, not even a kiss or happy anniversary mol?

"Did he forget it's our anniversary today?" I asked turning to his brothers.

They smiled at me "of course not, he loves you" Jason said reassuring me.

I smiled as I heard the bell ring. I said goodbye and walked down the hall towards Katie, who had the same first period class as me.

"What up girl?" I asked as I met up with her, and started to head towards our destination.

"Nothing" she said shrugging, before I saw her face light up like she remembered something.

"What?" I asked laughing at her excited expression.

"Are you excited, it's your two year anniversary?" she asked squealing a little.

"No, not at all. I mean it's just a day that I celebrate with the guy I love most in this world" I said sarcastically, but still with a smile on my face.

"So what did he do this morning when you got to school? Did he give you flowers like he did last year in the morning when he saw you?" she asked turning to me as we took our seats waiting for the final bell to ring.

"No, nothing. Just walked in with Rachel said hello to the group then walked off with her "I said kind of upset, that he didn't do anything.

"He was with her, and he didn't do anything at all. That's not like him no to do something considering what he did last year on your anniversary and what he does for your dates. Ooh I know I bet he is just making you think that you forgot your anniversary and he is going to surprise you" she suggested smiling.

"I sure hope so for his sake" I said agreeing.

Later that night I sat in my room getting ready for our date. I was kind of mad; he didn't do anything at school today like he usual does. He didn't even say happy anniversary. For his sake I hope he planned something special for tonight. I curled my last piece of hair and looked in the mirror. Dang not to sound conceited but I looked good. My brown hair tumbled down my back in soft loose beachy waves. I was wearing a light blue dress that complimented my eyes with silver pumps. I had on some jewelry, and light make up. I didn't want to go to all out; I liked my make up more natural looking. I looked over at the clock to see what time it was 6:55 perfect he would be here in five minutes. I went and sat on my bed as I waited to hear the doorbell ring.

I looked over at the clock 7:13, this is weird he is never late. Maybe he had some car trouble. I grabbed my phone to check if I had any messages. None. Twenty minutes later Ella came into my room .

"Isn't it your anniversary tonight?" she asked confused.

I nodded starting to get worried "Yes, he is half an hour late".

"Maybe something came up, imp sure he will be here soon" she said smiling slightly, I nodded my head and she left the room.

To say I was angry right now would not be the right word. I was livid it was 9:00 I had been sitting here for two hours. He was going to be in so much trouble when I saw him. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. I waited as I heard it ring; he was going to be so sorry when I was done talking to him. He never is never late for dates, usually he is early.

His voicemail started to speak through the receiver. He didn't answer; he was digging himself into a deep pit right now. I was about to text Shane to see if he knew something when I remember that he was at a movie with Emily, Lily, and Jason. I stalked out of my room and down the stairs. I slammed the door shut behind be as I fumed across the street to his house. I opened the door to hear nothing.

"Hello" I shouted down the hall "Nate".

I heard no answer. I looked in the garage and saw his car. He was around here somewhere; I walked up the stairs and to his room. I opened his door to find nothing, it was empty. I looked through the main level and and upstairs not finding him.

I descended the basement steps going to the last place he might be. I was starting to get worried where could he be. I went to the theater room and opened the door, and saw a movie playing. Are you kidding me? He was watching a movie. I was so angry I walked over to the couch and looked at him. I felt tears come to my eyes. He was sleeping with his arms wrapped around Rachel.

I quickly exited the room, not even bothering to wake them up. I got to my house and ran to my room; I collapsed for the second time in a month on my bed with tears rolling out my eyes. I couldn't believe him. Not only did he forget our two year anniversary, but he was with Rachel. He claimed to love me, but that just proved to me that he didn't. If he really did he wouldn't have forgotten.

**So what's up just another update. They will be coming a lot faster than usual, I need to post this story before I start college in three weeks. So just watch for them, and review of course.**


	8. Chapter 8

Molly's POV

I laid down pulling my blanket up around me. I felt my heart breaking as I replayed the image in my head. I cried myself to sleep that night. I spent all weekend in my room, not moving, eating, showering, talking, or answering my phone. I just cried my heart out for two days. When I woke up Monday morning I convinced my mom to let me stay home that day. She was about to say no when she looked at my face, but she just said okay and left going to work.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was see him. I was still furious, but more than that I was hurt. I felt like he had forgotten about me, he did. He spent our night with Rachel, and I didn't know what to do.

I fell asleep right after talking to my mom and didn't wake up until around 2:00. School had just gotten out, and I was expecting someone to call. Right then I hear d my phone start to ring, I looked down at the caller i.d. to see who it was. Lily. She was calling, but I didn't want to answer. After it stopped ringing I shut off my phone and lied back down. Wallowing in my heartbreak.

About ten minutes later, I heard someone knock on my door. I just lied there silently not caring who it was. I was just depressed. I heard my door open slowly, and my bed sinks down on the other side. I felt someone brush away the hair from my face. Once their skin hit mine I knew who it was. Nate. I could still feel the tingles, as he pulled his hand away.

"You okay Mol?" he asked concerned.

No I was not okay, you forgot our anniversary and spent it with Rachel instead of me, and I wanted to shout at him. But instead I just closed my eyes, and sat silently. He put his hand on my forehead

"Are you sick? You don't feel warm" I ignored him.

"I'm worried I have tried calling you all weekend and when you didn't show up today, I thought you might be really sick. I asked Lily what was wrong and she told me she hadn't talked to you either." He said softly.

"Baby please talk?" he pleaded wanting some kind of communication with him.

Okay if he wanted me to talk I would d talk. I turned to him, and he looked and me, concerned.

"Love what's wrong, your eyes are all red and swollen, you look pale."

"What is the date?" I asked quietly trying to give him a hint as to what is wrong. "It's Monday November 12. Why would you want to…" he trailed off thinking.

I saw as realization hit his face and I almost wanted felt sorry for him. He looked down at me, with sorry eyes. But no it wasn't going to work this time.

"I am so sorry Molly" he said softly.

I just rolled over as I felt the tears coming back to my eyes. Haven't I cried enough already, that's all I have been doing for the last 56 hours. They had to run out some time. He just sat there for a minute; I could feel his eyes looking at me.

"Please talk to me?" he said grabbing my shoulder trying to get me to face him.

I rolled over and looked at him with my hurt eyes. He looked like he was about to cry himself, good he felt sorry. I hoped he did.

"I know I screwed up and forgot our anniversary but let me make it up to you. We will go out tonight" he pleaded.

I shook my head "No, I waited for you for two hours on Friday night you never showed. You know when you didn't say anything to me at school that day I actually thought you were just trying to make me think you forgot so you could surprise me. But no you actually forgot. Then you want to know what makes it even better? I went over to your house at nine that night ready to come scream at you. But you want to know what I found instead. You the boy I loved with my whole heart, asleep, on the couch with Rachel."

"Molly I am so sorry, I don't know what else to say" he said his eyes tearing up.

"There is nothing you can say to me that will make me feel any better" I said breaking down once again today.

He pulled me into his strong chest, and held me as I sobbed. I snuggled my head into his neck searching for comfort. For some reason, he always makes me feel better by just holding me. After about a half hour, of him stroking my hair and me crying I finally stopped.

I lifted my head to look at his face, his eyes were red. He brought his hand up to my face and gently stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Baby I am so sorry I forgot. I promise it was a mistake; this week has just been so hectic. I want to take you out to make up for it." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

Should I forgive him? He made a mistake a huge mistake, but I love him. Relationships always have ups and downs, obstacles you have to over come. I guess this is just one more test to prove how much we love each other. This is him trying to prove that to me. That he still does care, and love for me. I looked into his eyes and smiled a little.

"Okay" I whispered softly.

That was my way of proving to him that I still love him and want to make this relationship work.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly's POV

Present

As I think back on that night, I don't know what was going through my head. I should have known better that she was up to something. That It just wasn't him, making these mistakes and forgetting. The next day was when it was all going to start to fall apart. My heart had been through a lot in that month, but it was nothing next to what was going to happen.

Flashback

I woke up to my alarm, I rolled over still tired from the night before and looked at the time. 6:00 a.m , I had about an hour to get ready for school. I was feeling better, but still worried about our relationship. Tonight he was going to take me out to make up for Friday night. I got up out of my bed and went over to my bathroom, turning on the hot water. I got to school about ten minutes before class was to start. I walked over to our usual spot and saw everyone there. I smiled as Nate came up, pulling me into his body and kissing my forehead. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

Lily came over to me "where were you yesterday?"

I smiled slightly at her not wanting her to know, I just wanted to move on and forget what happened.

"I didn't feel very well" and that was the truth, or at least part of it.

So don't get mad about me lying to my best friend. Well friends considering she was spending a lot of time with Rachel as well too. I don't think she was excluding me on purpose, she would never do that. I just feel like she didn't hang out with me as much as she used to before Rachel got here. Actually I felt kind of like I was being replaced by her, in my friend's eyes. We aren't as close as we used to be.

Rachel was friends with all of them, I was just trying to be understanding about it. They didn't need to know what was going on. I don't want to make them have to deal with all of this stuff from me. I could do it on my own. The bell rung and I went off to class, but not before Nate gave me one last hug, and kiss. That was more like the Nate I knew, good to know that I had opened his eyes, to the way he was treating me.

After school Nate made sure we were still on for tonight and I told him that I was. We were going to work things out. I was almost to my car when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey" I heard a snotty voice say.

I turned around and was not surprised to see who it was. Rachel. How lovely.

"Stay away from Nate" she said with a menacing look on her face.

I started to laugh, if she thinks that I am going to stay away from him, and then she has another thing coming to her.

"Why would I do that? He is my boyfriend and I love him" I said laughing.

"Do it or else" ooh threatening now.

"If you think you are going to scare me then you are stupid" I said rolling my eyes. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. Since you refuse to stay away from Nate be prepared to pay the price. Just watch I am going to take everything away from you" she said with a smirk and walked off.

Okay whatever, she can think what she wants.

No way would I ever be scared of Rachel. She was harmless, or she seemed that way. What was she going to do, slap me? I laughed thinking about it, as I got ready once again. I heard the doorbell ring, and footsteps coming up the stairs. Perfect timing, I thought to myself putting on my shoes. I stood up right as Nate walked through the door. He smiled at me

"wow you look beautiful".

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a once over before replying

"you don't look to bad yourself".

He just laughed and kissed me as I smiled. This was how it was supposed to be, Us laughing and just being together. He took my hand and pulled me out to his car, and opened the door, Always the gentleman. I said quick thanks before he shut the door and went to his side. He grab bed my hand as he pulled away from the curb. I smiled as I looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Surprise" he said smirking. I groaned and put my head back against the head rest. It was silent the rest of the way there. He pulled into the parking lot and I looked up at the sign. "Mateo's" it read in cursive writing.

I turned my head and looked at him with a giant smile on my face. I couldn't believe he brought me here; it was only the hottest restaurant in town right now. They had just opened a month ago and I was dying to come here. He knew that

"Mateo's" I said with and excited squeal.

He laughed "Yes only the best for you".

I leaned over the console and kissed him. If this was his way of making up for last night then he was on to the right track. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant an up to the hostess.

"Two for Gray" he said. She looked down and nodded.

She grabbed two menus "right this way" she said leading us through the restaurant and two a corner booth.

We sat down with Nate across from me. I looked at my menu, my eyes widened when I saw the cost.

"Nate are you sure? everything looks so expensive" I asked worriedly.

The last thing I wanted was for him to be paying a lot of money for a date, even if he was trying to make up for his mistake. We could easily go somewhere less expensive.

"Yes I want to do this for you. Ignore the price and get what you want" he said smiling.

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument with him, so I just picked my menu back up to see what I wanted.

Shortly our waiter came back and we ordered our food and drinks. We started into a conversation about what was going on in our lives.

"Can you believe that it has been two years already?" I asked him with a massive smile on my face.

"Of course I can, it was spent with you wasn't it. Only many more anniversaries to come" he said sweetly.

I was about to lean over and give him a kiss when someone walked up to our table.

"Nate Molly what are you doing here?" Rachel asked in a shocked voice.

I rolled my eyes at her; she just had to come ruin a perfect night didn't she.

"Oh hey Ray, Molly and I are just celebrating our two year anniversary." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, lacing our fingers on the table together. Couldn't she just leave already? What was she doing here anyway? She was probably following Nate, she seriously needs to move on. He clearly doesn't have any feelings like that towards here.

"Really isn't that great. You must have forgiven her for a lot then recently haven't you, considering how she hurt you. You guys look so happy" she said still in fake happy voice.

I looked at her confused and so did Nate what was she talking about?

"What do you mean Rachel? Molly has never done something to hurt me recently. Unlike me" he said mumbling the last part.

I squeezed his hand letting him know that it was okay, and that I had forgiven him. He looked over to me and smiled again.

"Didn't she cheat on you with that guy from the wrestling team, I saw her kissing him the other day in the hall after third. I thought you knew" she said slightly smirking at me.

Did she really just say that? I would never even dream of cheating on him. I love him too much. Nate looked over to me with a hurt expression on his face

"Is it true Molly?" I looked at him shocked.

"How could you even think I would do something like that to you?"

He shook his head and stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. I quickly followed after him, but not before looking at Rachel's face. She had a triumphant smile across it.

I couldn't believe she would stoop that low. I got outside and pulled on Nate's hand turning him around to face me. It started to rain slightly.

"What Molly? Come out here to hurt me some more?" he asked in a venomous voice.

I looked at him shocked., He had never spoken to me like this before.

"I would never cheat. Especially on you, I love you so much. "

I said starting to cry, as my dress started to get soaked from the rain.

"How can I believe you? Rachel said she saw you in the hall" he asked with a hurt expression.

"Did you ever think that she could be lying?" I asked him.

"Why would she lie, she has no reason too" he said staring at me with and angry expression.

I couldn't seriously believe he wasn't seeing this right now. It hurt to know that he would think that I would cheat on him.

"Because she is jealous of me. She is jealous that I have you, me being cheerleading captain, wonderful friends, popularity, everything. She has been anything but nice to me since she got here" I said softly.

"Oh really, let me tell you something the world does not revolve around you. God when did you get like this? You changed, you are not the same girl that I fell in love with. She would never be acting like this or cheating on me" he said screaming.

"I am still the same girl Nate. I am not lying, you know me so well, and we have been together for two years. I am your best friend and girlfriend and you believe some girl you have known for a month and not me?" I asked crying.

"You mean were my girlfriend" he said looking at me with tears in his eyes.

I felt my heart crack a little, was he really saying what I think he was?

"What do you mean were?" I asked softly.

"I can't do this anymore Molly. You have changed and you cheated on me. How am I supposed to trust you? This probably isn't the first time either, how many more guys have you been with besides me?" he asked angrily and walked away from me and back into the restaurant.

I felt the rest of my heart shatter after he walked away. It was broken and lifeless, shattered into a million pieces. I fell to my knees in the pouring rain, getting drenched. I was crying my yes out as I sat in the middle of the parking lot. But I didn't care right now. All I cared about was my broken heart . How could he think that I would cheat on him? And that I had changed, I was still the same girl that he had fallen in love with at the age of fourteen.

I gave him two years of my life, and he just believed another girl over me. I didn't understand what was going on with him. He knew me better than that. He had just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Rachel? How could she do something like that? What had I ever done to her?

I pulled myself up and started to walk home. It was still raining and I was freezing but what was I supposed to do? About an hour later I got home and went to my room. I collapsed on my bed in sobs, my heart breaking a little more each time. It felt like I had been stabbed when he walked away from me. He had taken half my soul with him, I wasn't whole without him. I didn't know how I was going to survive with out him. He was my air, and it had just been taken away from me. He choose to believe some girl over me, I don't know if I could ever believe that, especially since it was Rachel. But what choice did I have?


	10. Chapter 10

Molly's POV

I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the week. I had just lied there sobbing, ignoring the people on the other side of my door. I hadn't eaten since lunch on the day he had broken up with me, I didn't want to do anything but die. My life was over, he was my life, my 24/7.

It was Sunday afternoon, when I heard someone break down my door. I just laid there not caring. My dad and mom came over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"We heard what happened" my dad whispered softly and I just broke down again for the millionth time that week.

The memory just flashed through my mind, making me cry harder. I couldn't believe that it hurt this bad. My heart was broken and I couldn't fix it, only Nate could. But he didn't want anything to do with me. He thought I had cheated on him, but only if he knew what really happened I wouldn't be like this right now.

"Sweetie please come down and eat?" my mom asked worried at how skinny I was.

I shook my head .

"Please do it for me" dad asked once again.

I shook my head no, but he didn't listen. Instead he just picked me up under my legs and took me downstairs.

Dad set me in a chair and I was surrounded by my family, all looking at me worried. I looked down at the plate in front of me, not moving. I was numb right now, all felt was the pain in my heart, It wouldn't go away. I just sat there while they ate, pushing my food around on my plate. I went back up to my room when dinner was over and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

He broke my heart. In fact it is still broken and I feel like it will always be. The next day my mom forced me to go back to school. When I got there, not one of my friends, Shane, Jason, lily, or Emily would talk to me. They looked at me with disgust and walked away. I went to lunch, and saw that she had taken my place. I saw Nate lean over and kiss her, I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart.

What had she told them? Why wasn't anyone talking to me? I was just so lost and confused. I stood staring at my table filled with my friends for a minute. I saw all of them look up at me with angry expressions. Lilly, my best friend since the age of three, looked like she was battling with her mind to come talk to me at least when Shane said something, and she looked down.

I sighed disappointed, and walked away wanting to be alone. I passed through the empty corridors and some filled with students chatting and laughing with friends, and headed towards the back filled where there was a little garden that I discovered no one ever went too. It was a place that was isolated where I could be alone.

I sat down on a bench and starting to think about what Rachel could have said to make my friends turn their backs on me. I felt someone sit down next to me and looked over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see how you were doing? I haven't seen or talked to you all week?" she said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Why are you talking to me though? Don't you hate me like the others do?" I was starting to tear up again.

"Of course not" she said, I could tell she was telling the truth.

"I am so confused Katie, what happened? I was gone for a week and I come back and all my best friends hate me?" this is when I started to feel the tears slip down my face.

"Well first of all we all know what happened with Nate. Rachel pretty much told the whole school that you cheated on him. That got Shane, Jason, Lilly, and Emily mad. But I don't think that caused them to hate you. It was when Rachel told them that you had said she was a fat cheerleading whore, who was a mean self centered bitch, and that you threatened to hurt her if she told anyone that you were cheating on Nate." She said looking down

I was sobbing half way through her speech. I would never say something like that to someone's face about them, I might think that she was a bitch, but I would never say she was a fat cheerleading whore, or threaten to hurt her. I wasn't like that at all, and it killed me to know that my best friends believed that about me.

"I never said those things about her, I promise." I said looking at her, pleading and hoping that she would believe me.

"Of course you wouldn't, you would never say those things about her or threaten her. You might say she is a bitch, but that is just the truth. That just isn't you, you are the sweetest, kindest, most caring person in this whole world."

I broke down for the millionth time that week and she pulled me into a hug just letting me cry. This was why she was my best friend since we were babies she would always be there for me, no matter what. Nothing could tear us apart, she knew everything about me and who I was. It made me happy to know that I would always have her, by my side.


	11. Chapter 11

Molly's POV

Present

After that I feel into a depression, I colored my hair and cried myself to sleep every night. I was never going to be the same without him. I started to completely fall apart, to the point where I didn't recognize who was staring back at me in the mirror.

-Three Months Later after the break up-

I sat in my room after cheer. But it wasn't like I had anymore friends right, they all abandoned me after Rachel told that lie. They hated me, they thought I cheated on Nate, but I didn't. None of them would even talk to me anymore, everyone was calling me a slut. It hurt, a lot, it hurt even more to be ignored by my so called friends. They had known me for a long time, and they just believed some bitchy girl over me. The only person who still talked to me was Katie, she was the only one who believed me and I was so thankful for that. She really was a true friend and I needed my friends. My days were filled with loneliness, sadness, anger, and depression. I hadn't felt even the slightest bit happy for weeks, god knows how long it had been since I smiled. I just stayed in my room in isolation.

Cheer was awkward for me considering both Rachel and Lily were on the squad. But I was still captain and there wasn't anything either one could do about that. But they pretty much didn't talk to me unless they had to at practice. Rachel always tried to take over but I never let her. Cheer was all I had left from my old life and no way was she going to get my squad too. I would die before I ever let that happen. My parents were also fighting a lot lately and I didn't like being home to hear them. But I had no where to go since I didn't have any friends besides Katie. She had her own life and I didn't want to ruin that for her.

I could hear my parents screaming once again about who knows what this time, I put my pillow over my head, and turned on my itouch shoving the earphones into my ear, trying to escape the screaming. I shut my eyes trying to let the music soothe me, but it wasn't working. I needed to get out of here, I couldn't take anymore of this. I was reaching my breaking point. I got up from my bed and walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection.

I didn't even recognize myself, my normally tan skin was pale, and I had bags underneath my eyes from sleep deprivation and crying. My normally bright smile was replaced by a frown. My hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be, known it is just a dark color that reflects my current mood. The spark wasn't in my now grey eyes. I looked horrible and that's what I felt like. I was broken, completely broken. I didn't know how to fix myself anymore, or if I could even start to try. I think that the rest of my life I am just going to be like this.

I put on some running shorts, tank top, and my running shoes. I was just going to run so I could get away. I left out my side entrance to my room and started to jog down the sidewalk towards the beach. I started my workout playlist. As soon as I reached the beach I closed my eyes as I ran, trying to enjoy the clam soothing smell wash over me. I hit something hard and fell down to my feet. I opened my eyes and was shocked at the sight before me.

I had run into Nate, like literally. He stood up and brushed off the sand from his knees. He started to talk not looking up yet "I'm so sorry" then his eyes locked with mine. He immediately stopped talking, and I up to my feet not wanting to be anywhere near him. He was the first boy to ever have my heart and he broke it. I ran right past him continuing my jog, trying to forget what just happened. I felt some thing grab onto my arm and spin me around. It was Nate. Why must fate decide to hate me today? Hadn't I already been through enough?

"Molly" he whispered looking at me.

I tried to jerk my arm away from his grasp but he held on tight to my wrist.

"Molly" he said a little more loudly.

I gave up and looked down at my shoes. If I looked up at him and into his eyes I was only going to fall in love with him again. I didn't want that, it would just hurt me more than I already was. Even thought I didn't think that was possible at this point.

"How are you?" he asked letting go of my wrist.

I didn't answer him or look at him.

"Molly I asked you something will you please talk to me? How are you?" he asked once again.

I was starting to get angry, he walked out of my life when I needed him and he just wants to know how I am. He lost that right the night he walked out on me. He pulled my chin up so I would be forced to look at him.

"Fine" I said so softly that I almost didn't even hear me say it.

He looked at me a little concerned "What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes what wasn't wrong right now?

"Nothing" I said and then I turned around again.

As I started to walk off he grabbed me once again and turned me to face him. I was starting to get tired of him doing that.

"You're lying to me. What's wrong?" he asked again with worry filling his eyes.

I wanted to just laugh right now, I swear god had something against me. Was he trying to see how much I could take before I completely broke down?

"Why do you care?" I spat at him angrily.

"Why wouldn't I care?" he asked with hurt showing in his eyes.

Good he felt hurt I hope he hurt even a fraction of what I was feeling.

"I don't know. Oh wait you broke up with me and broke my heart. So I think it is safe to say that you don't care about me anymore" I said glaring at him a little.

"I broke your heart? You are the one that cheated on me. If anything I should be the one that is angry not you." He said starting to get angry himself.

"Of course, because you just believe little miss perfect right" I said tears collecting in my eyes.

"She is better than you ever will be. You are jus t a liar and a slut." he spat.

I ran away from him, how he could even say that. I think that was the most hurtful thing he has ever said to me. I couldn't take this anymore. I got home and burst through the front door with tears flooding down my face. I walked into the family room and saw all my siblings sitting on the couch with mom and dad in front of them. I was confused for a minute until mom looked at me.

"Molly good you're here please sit down" she said softly. I took a seat next to Ella wiping my tears on my sleeve.

"What is going on?" Jessie asked.

"Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce" my dad said sternly.

I felt the tears once again, how could this be happening? My family was what was keeping me together. I felt the last little piece of my heart break. It was official I had reached my limit. I couldn't hear anymore as my mom went to speak. I had to get out of there I just took off up the stairs and collapsed on my bed sobbing and screaming.

This wasn't fair, First Nate, then my friends, and now my family. They were all I had left, and now I didn't even have that. Why did all these things keep happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted an escape from my feelings, it was never getting better. Every time I thought I was getting a little bit happier something came along and tore it down. I got up from my bed still crying and walked into my bathroom. I got a razor from my drawer and looked at it for a minute. Did I really want to do this? Was it worth it? Yes it was, I decided.

I pulled my arm out in front of me the blade in the other hand and made a deep cut on my wrist. The pain was excruciating as it sliced through my skin, but the feelings that rushed over me, made it worth it. I felt my emotions release and I didn't feel any pain for a minute. I was numb, and it felt great. I put my wrist under the rushing cool water after a couple of minutes and wrapped it up in a bandage.

-Present-

That wasn't the last time that I ever cut myself. In fact I did it quite frequently, it always made me feel so much better. I carefully hid it from everyone and no one knew, I continued to cut on a regular basis for three more months.

**So how is everyone doing? I am doing well, I move out on my own tomorrow and start college on Monday. I am nervous and scared though, I thought I was ready, but, surprise surprise I am NOOOOTTT! When do you all start school?**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding alerts and favorites. It really means a lot to me. Go check out my other stories too, and when this is over, which is like I think 5 more chapters, I will be posting a two- three shot I wrote for bopowrimo. Is anyone doing nanowrimo this November, I would love to hear if you are. I actually wrote part of this story for nanowrimo last November, it is super fun, but a lot of hard work. To get to 50,000 words in 30 days you 1,666 words a DAY!**

**So thanks again, and remember….**

** …REVIEW BICHES!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**HOPE4NILEY3**


	12. Chapter 12

Molly's POV

Three months later

We had two weeks left of school and I was still depressed. My family had been torn apart by fighting and my dad cheating on my mom. I was so angry at him. I wouldn't even talk to him. I was still by myself, I still was captain of cheer and talked to Katie some. But that didn't help a lot. I was still lonely, I wouldn't talk to anyone from my family or school accept for Katie. I think Rachel was trying to completely destroy me, she made up a lot of rumors about me. Like last week there was a rumor going around that I was pregnant. Why she said that, apparently I was fat. Well that is what I heard in the locker room one day after practice. She thought I hadn't heard her but I did. I hadn't eaten since last week when she said that. I felt fat and bloated. I was cutting more, it was the only thing that let me escape from the immense pain in my heart. Even if it was only for a short amount of time. It was something.

I am currently in my bathroom, with the blade in my hand. The pain was starting to be too much to bear. I pulled the sharp end up my arm and pressed down as it glided across my skin, leaving a deep a long cut up my arm. Blood started to pour out and I started to feel a little dizzy. I could tell I was getting weaker, as my eyes shut and I fell to the ground. I was finally at peace, nothing was hurting me.

Katie's POV (same time that Molly was cutting herself)

I walked into Molly's house, we needed to talk. I was extremely worried about her. She was always so quiet I was the only one she talked to ever. She wouldn't even talk to her family. I had never seen her like this before, she was always a happy person, but everything was just too much for her. I was determined as I walked up the stairs. I wanted her to go to therapy, I wanted my best friend back. I opened her door as I heard a thud. I walked into her room confused, she wasn't in there, where did the sound come from? I walked into her bathroom and felt a scream come from my throat.

Molly was lying on the floor, blood pooled around her, she had her eyes shut. I pulled out my phone and called 911. I hung up after they assured me there were on their way. Why would she do this? I knew she was depressed and not herself lately but enough to commit suicide. This was serious, I felt tears coming to me, as I thought of not ever talking to her again. I could only help but blame people for this. If they hadn't done what they did, I would have my Molly with me right now. Instead of lying on the bathroom floor, pale white, with blood surrounding her.

I was just lying besides her staring as the paramedics rushed in the bathroom. They pulled me away from her and quickly put her on a gurney. I followed them out the door as they rushed her into the ambulance.

"Are you riding with us?" one of the paramedics asked me really fast.

I just nodded and hopped in the back. We quickly got to the hospital and they asked if I could call her family. I just nodded I was still in shock. How could she do this? People needed her here with us. I needed her. I called her parents, and we broke down on the phone. They were both away on a business trip, Ella and Jessie were at their dorms, and Braison and Bailey were staying with friends. They thought Molly would be fine on their own for a couple of days. Obviously that was a mistake.

I just sat in the waiting room hoping and praying that I wasn't too late. I didn't know what I would do without her here. I waited to see if the doctors were going to come at all.

I sighed it had been two hours and I was still by myself, the doctor hadn't come out yet. I was on the verge of breaking down, but I needed to be strong for when her family got here. I put my head into my hands and shut my eyes tightly as I felt the tears escaping down my face. All of a sudden I heard a door burst open, I quickly looked up hoping that It was a doctor telling me how Molly was, but it was her family, her whole family, together. I think this was the first time in three months that her family had all been together since her parent's told her about the divorce.

Tish walked over to me and I could tell she had been crying.

"Katie what's wrong with my baby girl?" she whispered as her voice started to break.

I looked down, how was I supposed to tell her that her daughter had tried to commit suicide? I looked up with tears in my eyes just staring at her for a minute until I spoke softly.

"I don't know the doctor hasn't come out yet. All I know is that I went to the house to talk and check up on her. I knew she was by herself and I wanted to talk with her. We haven't talked a lot this week, so I walked up to her door and knocked. I waited a minute and she didn't answer, then I heard a loud thud. "I said starting to cry hysterically, the memory was flashing through my mind. I shut them again and continued. "I opened the bedroom door because I was curious to see what it was, but I didn't see her in there. I noticed that the bathroom light was on, so I walked into the bathroom. And that is when I found her, lying on the floor covered in blood. There was a large deep cut up her arm, and blade sitting on the ground next to her body." I whispered the last part as I broke down into tears.

Her mom pulled me into her and I leaned my head on her shoulder. I could feel her shake as we cried over Molly. I looked up from Tish and to the rest of the family, Ella and was holding Bailey as they cried; Jessie was just staring at the wall, with tears streaming down his face. Braison was on the floor with his knee's tucked up to his chin, and his head buried into his arms, I saw his shoulders shaking as he sobbed for his sister. Ryan, her dad, was coming over to Tish; he wrapped his arms around her and held us as we cried. For the next three hours we all just sat there in silence waiting for something to happen. It was killing us all, we wanted to know if she was alright.

Suddenly the door burst open and we all looked up to see who it was. I looked right at them and felt rage run through my body. Why were they here? They hadn't spoken to Molly in months, they had no right. In fact they were probably part of the reason that she was in here in the first place. I got up from my seat next to Ella, and marched over to them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly staring at them.

"We heard that Molly was in the hospital. So we came as soon as we heard. Is she okay?" Jason asked with a worried look. I wanted to hit them.

"Why do you even care? It's not like you guys have actually been there for her at all these last few months. Why are you here known?" I spat.

Lily, Emily, Shane, and Jason all looked down not answering me.

But Nate spoke up "We care about her Katie" he said staring at me.

I lunged forward for him. He didn't care about her at all. None of them did, if they did they wouldn't have turned their backs on her. But before I could get to him I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist holding me back. I looked up to see Jessie eyes.

"Let me go Jessie" I growled fighting to get out of his arms.

"No Katie, you need to calm down, Molly wouldn't want you to fight" he said tightining his grip on me.

I stopped fighting as I realized he was right, that would be the last thing that she would want right now.

"Fine, but they shouldn't be here, it is their entire fault she is here anyway," I said mumbling the last part.

Nobody had heard me say it. I went back down to my chair still pissed off, but what could I do about it. I looked down and sat silently and prayed that she would be all right.

**Soooooo I am sosoooo sorrrrryyy it took me this long to post something. I have been super busy with my first year of college and tonight was the first time in a couple of weeks I could quickly sit down and post a chapter, so sorry for any mistakes. Anyway how is everyone doing start school yet? Please review there are only a couple chapters left than the story will be done. **


	13. Chapter 13

Molly's POV (while asleep)

I really don't know what happened with me all I know is that I felt the pain in my arm, and then everything going black. I wonder where I am right now. In heaven? Then again if this was heaven shouldn't I be seeing angels and god, and still be happy? Cause that is not the case at all, I am still miserable.

There was one person besides Nate that is mainly responsible for my depression and her name is Rachel. Ughh she is such a bitch, she gives me so much shit and bullies me all the time. I can't go to another day of school without hearing a new rumor made up about me.

Like last week she made up a rumor that I slept with the whole basketball team. After practice the other day she slapped me when I wouldn't step down as captain. I mean who does that to their cheer captain, I could kick her off the team. But then again I wouldn't do that because that would just be giving in and I refuse to give in to her.

She can try to tear me down all she wants, but I will never give in to her. I will not give her what little bit I have of my life left. But then again maybe I should, then all of this pain will go away. If I just gave up it would just be better, I will be happy and content. She also purposely will make out with Nate when I am there somewhere by them. She knows how much it hurts not to have him with me; she is just a cold-hearted bitch.

**So I had another couple of minutes and typed up a suppppper short chapter I just wanted to show some of the stuff that Rachel has done to Molly and how she feels. This mini chapter really sucks so I apologize but I literally had like five minutes and wrote it. It is better than nothing right? Oh and thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter I got excited to hear that you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nate's POV

I couldn't believe that I was here right now. I especially couldn't believe that Molly was here right now. I don't know what happened, but I am worried. I didn't mean too call her a slut that day, it just came out. She was making me so angry. I hope that wouldn't be the last time I ever saw her. I don't think that I could live if she ever died. I have missed her so much; I can't even begin to understand why. She cheated on me and yet I still miss her. It doesn't make sense to me, but what can I do about it. I have tried so hard to forget about her, but then when I do, all the memories just come flooding back. They haunt me when I sleep, her face is the last thing that I see when I go to sleep. I still love her, I think I always will. But she broke my heart when Rachel told me that she cheated on me. How could she do that to me? We were together for two years, did that not mean something to her?

We have been sitting here for about three hours now and no one has said a thing since Katie was yelling at us. I looked up and over to Molly's family, they looked like they had been through so much. What surprised me though was how Tish and Ryan were the farthest apart. I had known them for a long time, they were like my second parents, and they were always together, attached at the hip. I looked at Ella, she had her head leaning against the wall, and Bailey was asleep on her lap. Jessie was just staring into space.

Braison was sitting next to him with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep, he had tears streaming down his face. He was only ten months younger than Molly, they were really close, but then again so was her whole family. But right now they all seemed really distant, which was something I hadn't seen from them ever, in my two years of knowing them. Katie, she was sitting there next to all of them though. She looked so bad, her and Molly were best friends.

I can't imagine what she is feeling right now. But she does have a point, the rest of us shouldn't be here right now. We haven't exactly been best friends with Molly lately, hell not even friends. Today was the first day I have talked to her, since that night three months ago.

I heard footsteps walking towards us, I looked up to see a woman in blue scrubs. I hoped she was Molly's doctor. I needed to know what was going on with her. I didn't even know why she was here in the first place. "

Are you here for Molly Hansen?" she asked standing in front of us.

Tish and Ryan stood up and walked over to her

"Yes, we are her parents" Ryan answered eagerly.

I heard the doctor sigh and look down "Molly had a lot of trauma to her arm along with blood loss. She did a lot of damage to herself, but you got lucky we were able to save her life, if she had gotten here two minutes later, I would not be standing in front of you right now with this news. She would have died." She said softly.

Her parents smiled relieved, but I was confused as too what she is talking about. What happened to her arm that would cause blood loss?

"But that's not all, I'm afraid I have some bad news as well. Due to blood loss and the trauma, Molly has slipped into a coma" she stated and it went silent.

I saw Tish cry, even Ryan. A coma? I felt my own tears coming to my eyes.

"When will she wake up?" Ryan asked trying to hold in his tears, but his voice cracking.

"I'm afraid I can't say. We have done all we can. The rest is up to her" she said smiling softly and walking away and back through the doors.

Tish collapsed onto the floor crying hysterically "My baby".

Ryan walked away from everyone and sat down in a chair a little ways down the hall. Molly siblings were all crying hysterically now and holding each other. I looked over to Katie to see him sobbing into her hands. Lily, Emily, Shane, and Jason were all crying too.

"You" I heard someone shout.

I looked up to see Katie walking towards me.

"It is your entire fault she is in there" she yelled while still crying. I was confused why I was the cause of this.

"What?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

I was still in a state of shock, but my world was slowly starting to blacken.

"It's your entire fault she is in a coma, it's your entire fault she almost died" she shouted as Jessie and Braison coming over to her.

"How is this my fault?" I asked yelling at her. How could it be my fault I haven't done anything to hurt her. I didn't put her in the hospital.

"You broke up with her, tore her heart to shreds. You believed a stupid lie that some new girl told to you. Molly never cheated on you, she would never do that to you. She loved you with everything she had, but you just threw that all away and stomped on her heart. She was depressed; all of you abandoned her when she needed you the most. Emily, Shane, lily, and Jason all stopped talking to her, right when her parents told her they were getting a divorce. She broke down, and built walls around herself. She wouldn't talk to anyone except for me. She hasn't talked to anyone in her family for over a month. Whenever she would talk to me she would be sobbing, she cried herself to sleep every night. She has been depressed, so the way she would handle it is to cut herself. I didn't know she had been doing it, but when I went to go check up on her today, I found her on the bathroom floor. Surrounded and covered in blood, a huge deep cut up her arm and a razor blade sitting next to her on the floor. So therefore I blame you for this, she wouldn't be here right now, if you had believed her over some liar, and hadn't abandoned her." She screamed crying even harder.

Jessie pulled her into a tight grip as I fell back into my chair. I couldn't believe this; she had tried to commit suicide? The Molly I knew would never do that, she was always so happy. And her parents were getting a divorce that must have torn her even more apart. Her family was the most important thing to her in the entire world. But had she really cheated on me? If she hadn't I wouldn't have broken up with her, and she wouldn't be here right now. The Molly I know also wouldn't have cheated on me? So who was right Katie or Me? I broke down and started to cry. She was in a coma and I didn't know when she would wake up. There was only one person who could tell me the truth about Molly and I was going to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Nates POV

I got up from the chair and quickly walked out of the hospital. No one seemed to notice me leave but that wasn't really important right now. I needed to find out the truth, I was determined, and when I had my mind set on something nothing could change it.

I walked up to the red front door and knocked. I waited for a moment before it opened and I was met with her mother.

"Hi, Is Rachel here?" I asked her mother.

She smiled "She upstairs in her room."

I thanked her as I walked in the door and up the stairs. I came to her bedroom door and was about to go in when something stopped me. Rachel was on the phone with someone.

"Did you hear Molly's in the hospital?" "I know this is so great, I still can't believe that Nate believed that she was actually cheating on him."

when she said that I got angry and I felt my heart drop. So molly was telling the truth, I opened the door angrily and Rachel turned around and saw me.

"Jess, I have to go Nate's here" she said before hanging up the phone.

I just sat there quietly glaring at her,

"Hey Nate" she said sweetly before coming over to me.

She tried to lean into kiss me but I turned my head.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Is it true?" I asked firmly.

"Is what true?" she asked pretending to not know what I was talking about.

"That you lied to me about Molly, That she never cheated on me" I said angrily.

"Of course not…" she tried lying to me but I just gave her a death look.

"Yes I lied" she said quietly.

I lost it "Why would you lie to me? I thought we were friends and you came to me and lied. I broke up with the girl I loved, because I believed your lies. I broke her heart, and because of me she is sitting in the hospital in a coma." I shouted.

She just laughed "she deserves everything that is happening to her".

I stared at her disgusted "What has Molly ever done to you?"

"Everything she had the perfect life, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend. Some one had to ruin that. She was to perfect" she said with jealousy raging in her eyes.

I just shook my head "were done" I said and walked out the door not looking back.

I headed back towards the hospital. I needed to see her so bad. I couldn't believe that I believed someone else over her. She was my best friend, girlfriend, soul mate and the love of my life. I just threw it all away for some girl I hardly even knew. She was in the hospital and Katie was right it was my entire fault. I won't ever forgive myself for this, she needs to wake up so I can apologize and tell her I love her. I need her with me; I just miss her so much. I need to see those deep cerulean eyes, and kiss her lips. I don't remember the last time that I did. I hoped she would take me back, I don't think that I can live without her. I need her here with me, for us to be together. But none of that would happen if she didn't wake up.

I walked into the waiting room to see them all there, but instead of sitting back down next to my brothers I went over to Katie. I sat down next to her; she was the closest thing to Molly right now, since she hadn't really talked to the rest of her family. She looked up at me and glared, her eyes were red and swollen. But that didn't mean that she wasn't pissed off because she was, beyond. If looks could kill I would so be dead right now.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Do you think that Molly will ever forgive me?" I asked her softly. S

he stopped glairing at me "If she wakes up you mean?" she asked and I nodded me head.

"I don't know Nate. The old Molly, probably. But this new one is so different. She isn't the same happy girl that we both love. She is quiet, and depressed. She hardly comes out of her room anymore, she doesn't talk, and I have to literally drag her to cheer. Now tell me if that sounds like Molly at all. So I don't know if she will or not because she isn't the same person we both love anymore." She stopped talking and turned back around.

I just prayed to god that the old Molly was still inside of her some where. I needed for her to forgive me. But that wouldn't happen until she woke up and right now we didn't know when that would be. That is if she woke up at all. We sat there for the rest of the night, but it was just Me, Katie, and her family know. The others had gone home, I had refused to leave. I wouldn't until I knew that she was going to be alright. I slept in the hard chair, waiting for the doctor to come.

In the morning all the others left to go eat and change, I had volunteered to stay here. I was sitting staring at the wall thinking back to before all of this happened. We used to be so happy; I loved her with everything in me. I looked up and saw the doctor coming towards me.

"How is she?" I asked standing up.

she sighed "I can't tell you, I can only talk about her condition with her parents".

I looked at her pleading "please just tell me, I am her best friend and boyfriend. I need to know how she is doing, I am practically family" I said lying just a little bit.

She didn't need to know we hadn't talked in a couple of months and that we were no longer dating.

"She is still in a coma; the only thing we can do is wait and see if she will wake up. She is stable so that is a good sign. You can go see her if you want. She is in room 802." She smiled slightly and walked away from me.

I quickly walked down the hall looking at the signs, following them to her room. When I reached her door I froze. I don't know if I can handle seeing her like that. But I knew that I had too, not only for me, but for her. She needed me; I knew that she did, even if she denied it. Her eyes always told me the truth when she was lying.

I twisted the handle and pushed the door open. I looked over to her to see her hooked up to machines. She was beautiful as always but still not the girl that I loved more than anything else in this world. Her hair was dark brown almost black; her skin was pale, from not being in the sun. She looked like a porcelain doll. I went and sat down next to her bed in the chair, and grabbed her hand. I laced our fingers together. This is the first time I had touched her in months, it felt distantly familiar.

I felt the familiar sparks fly up my arm whenever I touched her. I had missed them. I looked up to her face and felt the tears coming "Mol, I need you to hang on for me okay. I need you to wake up so I can apologize properly. I am so sorry that I believed Rachel over you. I know the truth now, she told me the truth. I miss you so much, please wake up. I need you Molly, I love you". I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I sat there staring at her.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I edited this real fast so if there is any mistakes I am sorry. Hopefully this week around Thanksgiving I can post the rest of the chapters, they are all ready written. It is just all about finding time to update. But anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Hope4Niley.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nate's POV

I woke up an hour later as I heard the door open. I didn't look back to see who it was, I just sat there silently focusing on my Molly, and holding her hand tightly. It gave me some kind of reassurance that she was still there with me. I still felt connected to her in some way.

"How long have you been here?"I heard Ella ask quietly.

"Since the doctor told me I could come see her, three hours ago." I said not taking my eyes off the love of my life.

"Nate you should go home, and rest" she said laying a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head "No, I need to be here. She needs me here for her".

"Nate, she isn't speaking to you right now, how do you know that is what she would want?" she asked gently not trying to sound harsh.

"I just do, that's how we are. She doesn't need to say anything to me; I know when she needs me. I can't explain it, we are just connected like that." I said rubbing small circles into Molly's hand that I was holding.

"So when she needed you these last couple of months you weren't there for her" she hissed.

"I know that I made a mistake and that she needed me. I am sorry, you don't understand how mad I am with myself right now. But she needs me know and I will not let her down anymore. I am going to stay here whether you, she, Katie, or your family says I can't. I will not leave her by herself again." I said determined.

I think that she got the hint as she patted my back lightly and left the room.

Three Days Later

We were still at the hospital, it had now been four days since Molly had gone into a coma and tried to commit suicide. I would never understand how she felt like that was an answer, so I was just going to have to wait, until she could answer me. I hadn't left Molly's side since I first came, I refused to leave her. The doctor and nurses had given up on trying to get me out of the room when visiting hours were over. Katie and her parents had tried to get me to at least leave to change. But Shane had been coming to give me my clothes, and I would use the bathroom in her room to shower and change. I wanted to be the first thing that she saw when she woke up.

I loved her with my whole heart she was the girl that made me who I was. She was my best friend and soul mate. She meant more to me than my own life, I would give anything to trade places with her right now. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her completely. I already lost her in my life, and I barley handled that. But if she had died that night, I don't think that I would have been able to survive without her. I would die for her, and it seemed like I was always missing half of me. I wasn't whole without her, it had taken me this long to figure it out. She needed to wake up so that I could get her back.

I was still in the chair by her bed holding her hand. I didn't want to let go, even if she was in a coma, holding her hand was comforting to me. It always had been. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, have children, and grow old together. I just wish she would forgive me, so that can happen. If the girl I still love exists inside of her, than I know she will forgive me, but it will take some time. But I know that her heart is big enough to forgive. She is amazing like that. I wanted to her voice so bad and see her beautiful cerulean eyes, I missed her and I needed her. I loved her more and more every day, it was getting harder to not be with her. She needed to wake up soon.

I felt her hand move a little bit; I looked up startled to see her eyes flutter open. I felt the tears coming, but instead of sad tears this time they were happy tears. She was awake and she was going to be just fine, I would make sure of it. Her eyes locked on to mine and I felt a smile spread across my face. I could tell she was wondering what was going on and why I was here holding her hand. I just shook my head

"I will tell you later, but right now I need to get a doctor." She just stayed silent as I pressed the nurse call button multiple times.

A few seconds later a doctor and two nurses rushed into the room.

"What happened?" The doctor asked looking at me since I was blocking her view of Molly.

I stepped to the side so she could see her awake.

She saw Molly and her eyes went wide, but she quickly stepped forward to the other side of the bed and began checking Molly over.

"Molly I am Dr. Reynolds's I am just going to make sure you are okay. Now I am going to ask you a couple of questions okay?" she said and Molly just nodded.

"What is today's date?" she asked starting off.

"I don't know" she said her voice groggy.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" she asked another.

"I don't remember anything" Molly said looking confused.

"Molly do you know who this is?" Dr. Reynolds's asked pointing to me.

Molly looked at me with confusion on her face, "No".

I felt my heart drop she didn't remember me at all. I felt like had lost her all over again, just like that night that I ruined it all.

"Can you leave so I can figure out what is going on?" she asked.

I nodded letting go of Molly's hand and the comfort that I got from holding it.

I walked out of the room and towards the waiting room where everyone was. "Nate what happened? We saw Dr. Reynolds run to her room with two nurses?" Ryan asked as I sat down.

I collapsed into the chair and put my head in my hands. I felt like I was about to break down, I closed my eyes shut as they waited for me to answer. I looked up, my eyes glistening "She woke up. But she didn't remember anything. She didn't remember me." I said looking back down again.

I heard a couple of gasps and felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over to see Katie with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and we both just broke down. We all sat in silence as we waited for Dr. Reynolds's to come out of her room and tell us what was wrong with the girl I loved so much.

About a half hour later she appeared and walked over to us standing in front of Molly's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hansen can I talk to you in private?" she asked softly.

Her parent's shook their head and Tish spoke up "Whatever you need to tell us about our daughter you can say in front of everyone" she said softly.

Dr. Reynolds's sighed "I'm just going to go straight to the point, you daughter has amnesia, she can't remember anything about her life except for her name. We think it is because she hit her head on the bathroom floor hard, when she fell. I'm sorry, but we have done all we can for your daughter, the rest is up to her. We can't say if or when she will get her memory back. We will just have to wait and see."

She left us to all be shocked. That would explain why she didn't remember me at all, when she woke up. I felt my heart break a little more than it already was. I couldn't help but blame myself. If I hadn't believed a stupid little lie she would not be in the hospital with amnesia. It was my entire fault she didn't remember anyone. I sat down for a minute and closed my eyes, as everyone was just silent like before. I think that everyone was still trying to process the news. I thought for a moment about how all of this got screwed up, and she didn't remember me or anything that had happened.

So that was a good thing, she wouldn't be in pain for a while. Maybe she would find herself again, and go back to the Molly that we all knew. She needed to heal, and maybe this was god's way of helping her. It is said that he works in mysterious ways. I decided that I didn't really have a reason to be here right now. When she was in a coma she still was my Molly the girl I loved. She loved me, her family, life, animals. She hated to eat green vegetables, and would live off of star bucks and sushi if she could. Now she was just Molly Hansen, a girl that I didn't know, she didn't even know herself. I got up from my seat and looked around. Molly's parents were gone; with her family I am assuming that they went to go see Molly. Katie was no longer here she was probably with them.

I was all alone, even though I was in a hospital filled with people, I felt lonely. There was only one person who could make me feel whole again, and she technically wasn't here right now. I walked out of the hospital and went home.


	17. Chapter 17

Nate's POV

Two Months Later

I sat in my room and looked through my window. I could see across the street to Molly's house, I could see her window. I haven't talked to Katie or anyone from her family, I was pretty much keeping to myself now days school had just ended not too long ago, Molly has been in the hospital the last two months recovering. I heard doors slamming shut and I shifted my gaze towards her driveway. She was just getting back from the hospital, I heard Shane on the phone with Katie talking about how she was getting released today. I watched as she got out of the car and looked up at her house. She looked beautiful as always, her skin tone was starting to come back. She didn't look like she was pale like the first day that I saw her at the hospital. Her hair flowed down her back in perfect beachy waves. I noticed that her hair was no longer dark brown, she had her brunette hair with some highlights in it. She looked like, well Molly, my Molly. I smiled as I stared at her, it had been hard for me not to go back to the hospital to see her after I left that day.

But she didn't need to see me, and cause her more pain. I knew she felt some sort of pain when she saw me, she just didn't know what it was, but her heart did. I knew that somewhere in her heart she knew who I was. I just sat watching her staring at her house, and then all of a sudden she flipped around and locked eyes with me. I was startled to see her looking at me. I hadn't looked into her blue eyes for almost two months. I saw her eyes sparkle and I could see that something was happening, but before I could see what was in her eyes, she turned around and walked into her house.

I sat back on my bed wondering what it could have been. I haven't seen that sparkle in over eight months. The last time I saw that it was when I told her I loved her for the last time. I knew that something had just happened but I didn't want to know, but I did. I fell asleep thinking of the girl that had seemed to always capture my thoughts since I first met her.

I woke up when I heard my door shut, opened my eyes and couldn't believe the sight in front of me. She was standing in front of me looking even more beautiful close up. But I was also confused didn't she not know who I was?

"HI" she said softly just standing there staring at me.

"Hi" I said confused, what was she doing here.

"Nate, where were you?" she asked.

Okay know I was confused how did she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"I remember, a week in the hospital after I woke up I started to remember everything. Everything, and when I was talking to my family everyone was there, my family, your family, Katie, Emily, Lily, Shane, Jason everyone except for the one person that I wanted to see. You." She said coming a little closer to me.

She had remembered everything and she wanted to see me. I couldn't wrap my mind around everything.

"You remember everything even what happened between us and you still wanted me to be there?" I asked not believing that this was happening.

"Yes everything. But why?" she asked and I knew what she was referring to.

I looked down not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"I didn't feel like I deserved to be there, I was the reason you were there In the first place. You didn't need me, and I had hurt you so much. When you woke up from your coma, I was so happy thinking that you would remember and I could fix everything. But you didn't and I felt my heart shatter even more than it was. I thought that it was a sign to me, for you to get a chance to heal, without me causing you more pain."

She came in front of me, and lifted my chin so she could look in my eyes.

"You thought that I don't need you? I need you more than you know. I love you so much and need you just as much. I went through eight months of hell where I lost myself. I didn't feel whole, I felt dead and empty. But when I remembered in the hospital that day, despite, everything that we had gone through, you were the one person that I wanted and needed to see. It wasn't your fault that I was in the hospital that is no one's fault but mine. I didn't know how to cope with loosing you and my family all at the same time. But your right I did need to heal and I did. They put me in counseling, and now I am fine Nate. I am starting to feel like myself again, but there is still something missing. You."

I leaned forward and kissed her with everything that I had inside of me. I had missed this more than I realized. I could feel her smiling, as she kissed back. I pulled back with my hands cupping her face, and looked at her. She looked so happy, she was smiling and I knew why. Me. I caused that smile. I pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping my arms securely around her body. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I love you so much." She opened her cerulean eyes and looked up at me; she smiled again that smile that I loved so much.

She leaned up and kissed me softly and I knew that was her way of saying that it was okay, and that she forgives me. I felt my heart become whole again, and knew that nothing was going to become between us again. I wouldn't let it, she was my life, my story, my fate, and I was not going to let that go again.

**This is officially the last chapter of Fragile Line :'(. I started to write this story a year ago, it seems so long. I am sorry it took me so long to update, my internet and power have been out at my house because of this freaking huge wind storm. But I am finally done, please review and tell me what you thought of this story. I have another story to post after next week that I wrote earlier this spring. But it will be more of like a three to five shot, so it is really short. So look for that to come and I will be posting it all during one week so you won't have to wait long for updates. **

**Love Kenzie**


End file.
